


haLOVEen

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Missing Scene, post-halloveen fluff because that's apparently all I'm capable of writing right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Jake, Amy and the squad celebrate their engagement. Fills in some of the missing scenes from the end of 5x04. So. Much. Fluff.





	haLOVEen

“You sure you’re OK, buddy?” Jake asks as he hands Boyle a glass of water. Once he’d recovered from the initial shock of his best friend’s engagement, Jake and Amy had helped him up and led him to the bullpen to calm him down.

 

“I am better than OK,” he replies, his eyes still popped out of their sockets. “I am _over the moon_! You and Amy are getting married! This is a dream come true!”

 

Jake shakes his head, an amused smile on his face. “You’re clinically insane.”

 

“I don’t care. This is the best day of my life!”

 

“Like I said, _insane_.”

 

“I just got off the phone with Terry and they’re on their way back now. The Captain is on his way back, too,” Amy says with a wave of her phone, approaching Charles’ desk. “I want to ring our parents before they get here.”

 

“Good idea.” Jake removes his phone from his pocket and dials his mom’s number, while Amy does the same on her phone. They put both phones on speaker and wait for them answer. Karen picks up first.

 

“ _Hi, honey.”_

 

“Hey, mom,” Jake responds, struggling to keep his voice even. “How are you?”

 

“ _I’m fine. Not that I don’t want to talk to you, honey, but is there any reason why you’re ringing me in the middle of the night? Is everything OK?”_

 

He shares a soft look with Amy, his heart pounding in his chest. “Everything’s great.”

 

At that moment, Victor answers the call, his tone shrill and panic-y. His daughter never calls him this late unless something’s wrong - like the night Jake left for Florida, or the night he was sent to prison. “ _Amy? Are you alright?”_

 

“Yes, dad, I’m fine. Listen, I need you to get mom and put your cell on speaker, OK?”

 

She hears a crackle, then her mother’s voice comes through the phone. “ _Hi, baby_.”

 

“Hey, mom. Jake and I have some big news. Karen is on speaker on Jake’s phone because we wanted to tell you all together.”

 

Jake bounces on the balls of his feet, his hands suddenly clammy. “I, uh, proposed to Amy tonight.”

 

“And I said yes,” Amy adds, laughing tearfully at the joyous exclamations coming through the phone. She glances up at her boyf - no, fiancé - and her heart flippity flops. He’s looking at her like she hung the moon. Suddenly needing to be in his arms again, she closes the distance between them and hugs him tightly, feeling happier than she ever has in her life.

 

“ _I can’t believe it! My baby boy is engaged! And I’m finally getting the daughter I always wanted!”_

 

“ _This is so exciting,”_ Camila agrees, sniffling.

 

“Mom, are you crying?”

 

“ _Of course I am, cariño. I’m just so happy.”_

 

“Me too, Mrs Santiago,” Boyle exclaims, unable to wipe the grin from his face. “I knew they were perfect for each other from the moment they met.”

 

Amy rolls her eyes, remembering the day she’d first arrived at the precinct and introduced herself to a floppy-haired detective. Boyle had immediately joined them and announced that he could hear wedding bells. Little did she know that eight years later, that floppy-haired detective would get down on one knee and ask her to marry him.

 

“ _We’ll have to meet-up to discuss wedding plans, Charles,”_ her mom replies. She’d formed a weird bond with Jake’s best friend during Amy’s last birthday party. They’d both gotten drunk on too much champagne and spoke for hours about their favourite Spanish dishes, how handsome Jake is, and just how Amy gets her ponytail so bouncy. “ _You too, Amelia. Of course. We need to make a start on your wedding binder._ ”

 

“Can’t wait,” Amy says, steadfastly ignoring Jake’s teasing smile. Suddenly realising that her father has yet to congratulate them, Amy’s heart sinks. “Dad?”

 

“ _This is very unexpected._ ”

 

“We’ve been dating for two years and we live together!”

 

“Mr Santiago, I know you don’t like me very much,” Jake starts, tightening his hold on his new fiancée, “but I love your daughter more than anything in the world. Planning this proposal was the only thing that got me through prison. I know that you don’t think I’m good enough for her and you’re right. She’s smarter than me and kinder than me and so, _so_ beautiful. She makes me happy and I like to think that I make her happy, too. We don’t need your approval because Amy’s an independent woman, but it would mean the world to her if she got it anyway. To me, too. Because I love your daughter and I can’t wait for her to be my wife.”

 

Amy bites her lip, wiping away the tears that slip down her cheeks. Charles and Karen are crying, too, and her mom is muttering threatening sentences to her father in Spanish.

 

“ _You obviously love her a lot_.”

 

“I do.”

 

“And I love him so much,” Amy says, resting her head on Jake’s shoulder. “Please don’t ruin this, dad.”

 

Victor sighs. “ _Then I guess I owe you my congratulations. I’m really happy for you both - and I’m glad that you’re officially joining the Santiago clan, Jacob._ ”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“ _Even though Comic Sans is your favourite font._ ”

 

Amy giggles and Jake squeezes her waist.

 

Charles watches them from his desk, smiling blissfully.

 

++

 

The rest of the squad return a few minutes after Jake and Amy finish speaking to their parents, Rosa and Terry looking confused and Captain Holt looking furious that he’d lost the heist for the third year running.

 

“What’s going on, squad?”

 

“Jake and Amy are engaged!”

 

“ _Boyle!_ ”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited and I couldn’t wait-.”

 

“You’re getting married?” Rosa interrupts Boyle’s hysterical babbling, the corner of her lips ticking up into a smile.

 

“We are!” Amy confirms, showing off her ring.

 

“Wow, that’s some bling, Santiago,” Terry says, impressed. “You pick this out yourself, Peralta?”

 

“Absolutely. The moment I saw it it screamed Amy to me.”

 

“Aww. Terry loves engagements.”

 

Amy smiles happily in response, leaning into Jake’s side.

 

“How did he do it? Was it super romantic?”

 

“It actually was,” Amy replies, exchanging smitten looks with her husband-to-be. “I thought I’d won the heist. Just as I was declaring myself an amazing human/genius-.”

 

“Which she totally is, by the way,” Jake interjects.

 

“Aww, thanks, babe. Just as I was declaring myself an amazing human/genius, he told me to read what the cumberbund said. And it said ‘Amy Santiago, will you marry me?’ When I turned back to look at him he was down on one knee.”

 

“That’s the most beautiful story I’ve ever heard,” Charles cries, dramatically clutching at his heart.

 

Jake rolls his eyes. “Ignore him. He’s been like this since he walked in on us a few seconds after it happened.”

 

“He fainted, didn’t he?” Rosa says, smirking knowingly.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Congratulations, detectives,” Holt says in his usual stoic tone. “What do you say we take this celebration to Shaw’s?”

 

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day!”

 

“Uh, Ames?” Jake deadpans.

 

“After your proposal, _obviously_ ,” she tries to play it off casually, ignoring the sceptical look on his face. “Anyway, let’s go, Nine-Nine!”

 

As they walk the short distance to the precinct’s favourite bar, Jake and Amy hold hands, while Charles stares besottedly at them. They’re both too happy to tell him to knock it off though, and allow him to gush over their relationship just this once. Slightly ahead of them, Terry is already planning the hairstyles Cagney, Lacey and Ava will wear as flower girls at the wedding while Captain Holt wonders aloud if there will be a balloon arch at the ceremony.

 

“ _There will not_!” Amy insists and the rest of the squad burst into laughter.

 

At Shaw’s, Captain Holt orders the first round of drinks and they toast to the happy couple. Jake squeezes Amy’s shoulder as they talk about him asking Victor for his blessing, Terry dropping hints that he should propose and when he knew he wanted to marry Amy. Surrounded by some of his favourite people in the world (with the exception of his mom and Bruce Willis), Jake doesn’t think he can physically stop smiling. Thinking back to just a few weeks ago, when he was thrown into solitary and he thought he’d never make it out of prison alive, he can’t believe this is his life now. Amy Santiago said yes to his proposal. He’s engaged to Amy Santiago. Amy Santiago is going to be his wife. This is the best day of his life.

 

++

 

Hours later when Terry has gone home to Sharon and the kids, Hitchcock and Scully are passed out in a corner of the bar and Holt is ranting about the fact that nobody won the heist for the seventh time in the last half hour, Four Drink Amy leans over and whispers in Jake’s ear: “so, you wanna get out of here?”

 

“God, yes.”

 

Laughing, she practically drags him out the bar and into the nearest cab. Once inside, she can’t keep her hands off him. Jake can see the driver raising his eyebrows in the rearview mirror as Amy clumsily attempts to unbuckle his belt and he has to put a stop to things.

 

“Ames, we’re going to be home in like five minutes. I know you love me and all but I don’t really want to get arrested for public indecency on our engagement night so can you wait? Like five minutes?”

 

“But I want to celebrate! And you look so hot with your shirt unbuttoned like that and I just want to-.”

 

“Okaaaay,” he quickly interrupts before she says something he knows she’ll regret in the morning. “Driver, can you put your foot down please? We’re cops. Feel free to break every traffic law on the way.”

 

“You got it, kid. Congrats on the engagement, by the way.”

 

“Thanks,” Jake grins, right before his fiancée presses a firm kiss on his lips. “ _This is going to be the longest five minutes of my life._ ”

 

He hears a snort of laughter from the front seat and glances out the window, willing every red light to turn green.

 

Eventually they weave their way through the New York traffic and arrive back at their apartment. Jake pays the driver while Amy stumbles out onto the sidewalk, almost falling on her face but luckily Jake catches her just in time.

 

“Let’s get you inside, huh?” He says, wrapping one arm around her waist while simultaneously removing their key from his pocket.

 

“I’m not that drunk, Peralta.”

 

“Sure you’re not,” he responds, amusement flooding his tone.

 

“I’m drunk on happiness, not alcohol,” she insists as he opens the door and helps her inside.

 

“If you say so. Although I definitely saw you finish four beers. Plus, you stole some of mine when you thought I wasn’t looking.”

 

“I resent that accusation. Now can we stop arguing about this and go have engagement sex?”

 

“Yes, absolutely. Immediately. Let’s do that, future Mrs Peralta.”

 

“Can’t wait, future Mr Santiago.”

  
Jake positively _beams_ as he guides her into their bedroom. This is definitely the best day of his life.  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this any good but I just had a lot of feelings and I needed to write this. Let me know what you think!


End file.
